


First Love

by Boo62



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Did I mention the fluff, F/M, First Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't usually fluff, Sam/Jess - Freeform, Stanford Era, but I was having feelings, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo62/pseuds/Boo62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess get ready for the Quarter Way Ball at Stanford. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

It was the Quarter-Way Ball that night. A quarter of the way through the years at Stanford. There would be a meal with sorbet between courses, and speeches, and a ceiling covered in little lights. Brady’s parents had hired a limo to pick them all up.

It was a black tie event.

Sam had worked extra shifts at the diner, had scraped together every cent he could, enough to afford two tickets. What had been even harder than the long hours was fear that Jess had been kidding when she said she wanted to go with him.

They had only been together a month- well, there had been a few coffee dates and that one time in the pool on St Patrick's- but together, really together, for just four short weeks. And they had been amazing. Sam knew Jess. Jess liked to paint her toenails and experiment with baking, she hated having her sleeves rolled down, she thought the best way to study was to lie on her back with her legs on her bed. She liked to cling like a marmoset in the mornings, and she couldn't go to sleep without having her shower first.  Every time Sam looked at her he couldn't believe she wanted him, even when she told him so- which she insisted on doing, with her uncanny ability to tell when he felt like everything would be pulled away from him.

When he’d asked her to the ball, his hands had been shaking. Jess’s nose had crinkled, and she’d told him he was damn right she would be going with him, and he better not be planning to buy her a corsage, because this wasn't high school prom.  Then she had laughed, and put her hands on his face, and kissed him until he couldn't breathe.

And now, Sam was waiting for her to be ready to go. The limo wasn't there yet, so they didn't need to leave, but Sam always found it hard to shake the fear of not being ready in time. Jess knew that too.  It seemed she knew everything, even things he didn't tell her. He had to remind himself sometimes that Jess couldn't know everything; there would never be a time when he could tell her everything that happened in his life.

He had promised himself Jess would never ever have to be scared of the dark.

“Sam?”

Jess’s voice echoed out a little from her bathroom.

“Yeah?”

“I can hear you worrying from in here.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.  You ok?”

Jess opened the door from the bathroom. Sam shifted round from where he was sitting on her bed, upright so he didn't crumple his tuxedo, and met her gaze.

She looked incredible.

Blonde hair smoothed back, with one strand that always seemed to get missed falling down her forehead.  Her dress was shimmering silver halterneck that flared out to just above her knees.  Heels that put her just about level with his collarbone.  

Sam looked at her face, seeing the slightly uneven eyeliner wings, and the tiny diamond nose stud, and the smile that was spreading over he face as she clocked him checking her out.

Eyebrow raised, now, in a question that didn't need saying out loud.

Sam answered her by a hand on her cheek, the other on her neck, and his lips pressed to hers.

The door alarm buzzed.

Sam and Jess broke apart, foreheads together even as Sam realised the doorbell had rung more than once. His slight onset of panic barely rose to the surface before Jess’s hand wound around his.

“It’s ok, Sam. We’re ok.”

The pulled back from each other, Jess scooping her clutch off the desk, Sam reaching down to flick off the fairy lights.

In the doorway of her room, highlighted from the hall light, Jess turned to Sam and smiled.

“You know what?”

“What?”

“We’re not ok.  We’re better than that.”

Sam looked at Jess, her nose crinkled up the way he knew it did when she was happy. He looked at her, and the thing that had been growing inside of him since he first saw her overwhelmed him. But it didn’t stop, and it didn’t make him stop.

He reached out his hand, and they twisted their fingers together, and ran along the hall and down the stairs, and with every step Sam was happy.

Sam Winchester was in love.

 

 


End file.
